Hidden Nightmares
by Trixie'sBestFriend
Summary: CHAPTER EIGHT UP! Link's near breakdown as he manages to cope with another loss. He's finally made it to Ganon's Tower and Zelda. Read and Review please.
1. Halloween Night

**Hidden Nightmares**

I don't own LoZ: OoT. I wish I did...ok well rean and review...please.

_**Chapter One: Halloween Night**_

A twelve-year-old blonde boy jumped into the air and screamed.

"Finally! Halloween night! And I'm finally old enough to go trick-or-treating by myself! Woohoo!"

"Link, calm down. You're not going to be by yourself, you're going to be with me, as always."

A light blue fairy zoomed ino the room and stared at Link.

"Awww, Navi! You said I could go by myself this time." Link complained.

"Link, pull your self together, you're acting like a three-year-old. I'll say hidden, but as long as I can still see you."

Link rolled his eyes. "Then why don't I get to go in costume?"

Navi glared at Link, and flew away. Link huffed and went to get his coat. He shivered slightly as he stepped outside. He froze. The Kokiri Forest looked deserted!

"Hello?" Link called. "Is anyone there? Saria?"

But no one answered his calls. He bit his lip and took another step into the night. Instantly he was seized by a ReDead. Link screeched. Until he noticed something odd. The thing had a fringe of red on his head.

"Mido?" Link asked cautiously. "Is that you?"

The ReDead looked up and screeched. Link screamed again and stabbed the ReDead with his foot. The thing screeched in pain, then hopped off holding his swollen foot.

"Navi? W-what was that? ReDeads never come into Kokiri Forest."

Navi shook her head and continued forward. Link walked a few steps and wasn't attacked by anything. Until he saw a green-haired witch step in front of him.

"Never! Never have a seen a lone boy walking around like this. I guess that Re-Freak didn't finish you off. Ugh, he'll be in trouble."

"Saria?" Link asked. "Hey great costume. It's so way convincing."

The witch's eyes flashed. "I know no Saria!"

Link stared at her. Her costume really looked convincing...unless it wasn't a costume. Gulping, he looked up. Saria was pointing her finger at Link, muttering a curse under breath.

"Navi?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get out of here!" Link turned and ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Saria cried.

She aimed her finger at Link and screeched her curse into the night. Link was faster, though.

"Din's Fire!" He yelled, throwing a red crystal into the ground.

Saria screamed, falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry Saria." Link whispered, stepping over her dead body.

He walked onto Hyrule Field and looked around.

"Omigosh!" Link gasped.

The whole field was covered in...things. He saw vampires, witches, ReDeads, even a walking dead unicorn. But in the middle of it all he saw a single vampiress. She had bloodred eyes and lips. Two gleaming fangs glistened under her ruby-coloured lips. Her long blonde hair fell down to her waist and she wore a long black dress with a large golden triforce on the top. A collar rose up from the back and her bare arms had long black gloves. The girl was bent low over another vampire, drinking it's blood. But something about her turned him on. He stepped towards her. Bad move! Every single thing in the field was now walking slowly towards him. Soon they were within feet of him.

"STOP!" A clear, beautiful voice broke the terrifying silence.

Link looked up to see who had spoken. It was the vampiress. Her dead drinking partner lay at the ground near her feet.

"Leave him to me." The girl cried.

Link turned pale. He was going to be drank! He felt himself walking towards the centre, as though at the girl's will.

"What is your name?" She demanded.

"Link."

She remained silent. As Link looked into her perfect face he got the shock of his life. It was _Zelda_!

**_chapterendchapterendchapterend_**

Umm clearing up a few things. This takes place in Ocarina of Time. The ReDead _was_ Mido. Yeah the actual "plot" gets revealed next chapter. If you wish to know why everyone turns into...things, read and review. This isn't rated horror as it isn't actually scary, but that might change. It might be a little bit short but I solemnly swear the next one will be longer.


	2. Vampire Princess

**Hidden Nightmares**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Legend of Zelda

**Uber Spoonz**: YAAAAY, CHIBI DARK LINK! HE'S SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!  
**Elendil Star-Lover**: Oops. I guess that's what happens when you're writing at, like, 9:30 p.m.  
**DoggyDog13**: Lol thank you.  
**Rimana**: Trust me, it's supossed to be like that. 

_**Chapter Two: The Vampire Princess**_

"Zelda?" Link whispered, shaking.

"Yes. And you are?" She answered in a low, evil voice.

"Link. Don't you remember me?" He cried.

Zelda paused, thinking. Then she shook her head.

"Come with me to my castle," She hissed.

Link gulped and followed her up to Hyrule Castle. He looked around at the castle he had once called home...ish. The walls were painted black and it looked more like a dungeon than a castle. Once they were safely inside, Zelda turned to him.

"Link, you have to listen to me!" Zelda said urgently.

Link's eyes widened. He so wasn't expecting this.

"It's Ganandorf. Ganandorf is making everyone like this!"

"Well yeah, that was kind of obvious, but why is he doing this?" Link replied.

Zelda hissed, "Don't you dare use that additude with me!"

"Okay, but do you know why Ganondorf is doing this?"

"That's what we need to find out. I have a feeling it has to do with making an undead army to destroy us!"

Link sighed and Zelda began pacing around the room. Suddenly she turned and bared her fangs at him.

"_Oh!_" She cried, covering her mouth with her hand, "I didn't mean to do that."

"Huh?"

"I forgot to tell you. We have until midnight. Then everyone will be destined to forever be undead."

"I still don't understand." Link replied stupidly.

"At midnight tonight, everyone in the land will fall into a deep sleep. When they wake, they won't remember who they are, just what they're made for."

"So if we don't find Ganandorf before midnight, you'll be a real vampire...ess?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Zelda hissed.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"We find Ganandorf. He must be using something to turn everyone like this. We destroy it and everyone is back to normal."

"Where do we go first?"

"I think it's time to pay a visit to our dear friend Naboou."

Zelda walked over to a closet and pulled out a cloak. She quickly threw it at Link.

"Why do I need this?" Link asked.

"The things out there will start to get suspicous if they see me and you together. They will obey me if they don't know who you are."

Link nodded and slipped on his cloak. He pulled his hood up over his head, covering his eyes. Zelda nodded and together they slipped out into the darkness. Quickly and quietly the crept to Gerudo Valley. At the gate, though, they were stopped by the walking dead unicorn.

"Who goes there?" A voice Link recognized as Malon's hissed.

"By order of your queen, I demand you get out of the way!"

Malon bowed low and stepped out of the way. Zelda and Link continued to Gerudo Valley. Nothing had changed about it, so they proceeded to Gerudo Fortress. Zelda led Link all the way to the middle of the Theives Hideout, where they found Nabooru. Apparentely Gerudo's didn't believe in Halloween, as all of them were still normal.

Nabooru looked up and screamed, "Guards! Guaaaaaaaaaaaaards!"

A dozen or so Gerudos ran into the room, armed with spears, surrounding Link and Zelda.

"Reveal yourself, stranger!" One of them cried.

"Link, you fool!" Zelda hissed under breath. "You walked into a horde of Gerudos wearing your hood!"

Link blushed and pulled off his hood.

"Link! It's Link!" A gerudo smiled, lowering her spear. "How you doing buddy!"

"Link, what do you think you're doing, coming here with a cloak and hood." Nabooru cried. "And why is there a vampire with you?"

"Lady Nabooru! That's Zelda!"

Nabooru gasped. Zelda smiled and motioned for the other gerudos to leave.

"You think you can pass off as a princess, then come to speak to me alone!" Nabooru shrieked. "And your partner must be none other than Dark Link! Arrest them both!"

"But miss, it's Zelda!" Someone cried.

"I said arrest them! NOW!" Nabooru yelled.

All of the Gerudos grabbed Link and Zelda and threw them in jail. One of the gerudos paused before she shut the cell door.

"I'm really sorry, but Lady Nabooru is deathly afraid of vampires. I'll try my hardest to...smuggle you out." She said.

"Afraid of vampires?" Zelda asked, frowning.

"Yes. I'm Alyssa by the way." The gerudo called as she shut the door.

**_chapterendchapterendchapterend _**

Okay, another chappy done. Yes I know it's still not as long as some people like, but I really wanted it to end on the jail part. Read and Review please...I'll give you a pie


	3. Enlisting Nabooru's Help

**Hidden Nightmares**

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

**Elendil Star-Lover:** I don't have auto correct on my computer, I'll probably make more mistakes since it's 8:30 and I'm listening to Gasolina(yes spanish music distracts me), and Aylssa knows because she still looks like Zelda, just with red eyes and fangs.  
**Uber Spoonz:** Holds out blueberry pie Do you want blueberry, blueberry, or blueberry? You're choice...and non for CDL, he's an evil cherry pie!

_**Chapter Three: Enlisting Nabooru's Help**_

Link paced around the cell, waiting for Alyssa.

_Where is she,_ he thought anxiously, _if she doesn't come, Zelda'll be-_

He stopped his thought, looking at Zelda. She was sleeping, her long blonde hair looked just a little bit paler, her fangs just a little bit sharper.

_Soon,_ he thought, _soon the transformation will be complete. Soon, she won't even be Zelda._

**Zelda's Dreams**

"Mommy, mommy!" A five year old Zelda held out a flower for her mother.

"Hey sweetie. Would you like to help me in the garden?" Mrs. Hyrule asked.

Zelda nodded, smiling happily.

"Okay. Let me just go get my gardening tools." Her mother said.

Zelda followed her mother happily, waddling along behind her. Once they reached the tower, where Mrs. Hyrule kept her tools, Zelda stopped, shivering.

"Mommy, it's cold in here!" Zelda cried, shivering.

Zelda's mom went to close the window. AS she stepped near it, she stepped on a gardening rake and lost her footing. That was how Mrs. Hyrule died. Zelda went down and saw her mother's body laying all across the courtyard, a doxen guards surrounding her. One of them turned to Zelda, who stood looking confused.

"Go get daddy," he told her.

"But!" Zelda cried.

"But nothing, young lady!" The guard snapped.

Zelda ran to fetch her dad, the King of Hyrule. He came out into the courtyard, weeping as he saw his wife lying dead on the floor. Ever since that day, the king of Hyrule has hated his daughter, believing that she pushed her mother out of the window.

**End Dream**

Link looked at Zelda, who was tossing and turning, trying to wake from an unwakeable sleep.

_What's with her?_ Link thought, _she's acting as though she's possessed!_

Just as she started to lay still, a loud bang brought her awake. Outside the door stood Alyssa, key in hand. Quietly and quickly she opened the door letting them out. Link hurried out, but Zelda shook her head.

"Hurry up!" Link hissed, "Nabooru'll be here any minute!"

Zelda sighed and got to her feet. As she left the cell, running feet could be heard. Instantly they were grabbed by Gerudo Guards. Kicking and screaming, they were dragged off to see Nabooru. She glared at them with cold eyes when they saw her.

"Nabooru, listen to me," Link cried, "We have to find the sages before midnight. You have to let us talk to you!"

Nabooru pulled out a glimmering sword and walked towards Zelda. With nothing else to do, Link jumped up and kicked her hand. The shining sword clattered to the floor.

"Show me your hand!" Nabooru hissed, picking up her sword.

Zelda held out her left hand and pulled off her glove. A triforce shone on her hand, looking a little darker than it's usual colour. Nabooru gasped.

"Princess, please do not be mad at me! I had no idea!" Nabooru cried, dropping to her knees.

Zelda sighed out of relief. Once again she motioned for the guards to leave. They all turned around and left, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Nabooru, you have to help us!" Link shispered urgently, "Zelda and everyone else is turning into things. We have until midnight to stop them. Only when the seven sages unite, to form one giant tribe, can we defeat this evil working against us!"

"Link, that's not true!" Zelda snorted, "But we do need the seven sages...or else we'll-"

She collapsed onto the floor, sleeping soundly. Nabooru glanced at Lnik questioningly.

"But why does she need to talk to me? Shouldn't she start with Saria?" Nabooru questioned.

"I dunno. Maybe you have to find the sages in reverse order. Or maybe she wanted to talk to you because you're closest to Ganondorf," Link suggested.

"Nabooru, you stay here, try to get Ganondorf to trust you, pretend you're on his side, We'll return with the other sages soon," Zelda chose that moment to wake up.

As Nabooru promised them to help, another Gerudo sat just around the corner, listening to every word. She sneered and ran off, silent as death.

**Ganon's Tower**

"You say she's going to try to get back with me?" Ganondorf asked, cackling evilly.

The gerudo spy nodded, "Yes, but don't listen to her. Pretend to believe her, but don't listen to her!"

Ganondorf laughed, loudly and cruelly, "Well well well, looks like dear old Nabooru will be paying me a visit. But I'll be ready for her, waiting for her.!"

Ganondorf laughed some more and the gerudo nodded and ran back to the fortress before Nabooru noticed she was missing.

**_chapterendchapterendchapterend_**

Well, another wonderfull chappy done. The sword Nabooru used was a light sword, made for killing vampires. Zelda's dream at the beginning was a memory of her past, and apparently Link forgot that Saria was killed. Read and Review please.XD 


	4. Time To Find Darunia

**Hidden Nightmares**

Disclaimer: If I owned LoZ, you would know by now.

**Elendil Star-Lover:** Actually, Link didn't even know what he had to do, he was just saying what he assumed.  
**Uber Spoonz:** Muahahaha, CDL is no more...and he has no pie!

_**Chapter Four: Time To Find Darunia**_

Link and Zelda walked toward Death Mountain, covered by cloaks once again. Without Epona, they had been walking for an hour. They hadn't spoken a word, just walked in silence. Once they got to Kakikiro Village, they were stopped by a Griffon.

"Halt!" It shouted, "Only when you answer my questions can you pass!"

Zelda stepped forward, "Out of our way!"

"Sorry vampiress, but I'm on Ganondorf's orders."

"Ex_cuse_ me!" Zelda shrieked, "By order of your princess, I command you get out of our way!"

The griffon stepped aside and let Zelda through, but blocked Link's way, "To pass, you must answer my question. In the future, what is to become of Hyrule?"

Link froze. Apparently the griffon could see the future, as it didn't appear to be joking. Link glanced at Zelda, who made swimming motions with her hand. He took that as a sign and answered.

"Hyrule will be flooded?"

"Correct. Now you may pass."

Link hurried to catch up with Zelda.

"How did you know?" He hissed.

"I dreamed that Hyrule would be flooded one hundred years after Ganondorf died," Zelda replied calmly.

Link shivered, but kept on walking, silent once again. Kakikiro Village was deserted, everyone was probably in Hyrule Field. They slipped through the gate and continued up to Death Mountain Crater.

"Zelda, I don't think you should come with me. Stay here in Kakikro Village, Death Mountain Crater is way to hot for you," Link suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Zelda snapped, "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!"

Link sighed and began the steep climb to Death Mountain Crater. Once again they remained silent. At the top, they found Lord Dodongo.

"What are you doing here!" Link cried, removing his hood.

"Link? Link is that you?" It replied.

"Darunia?" Link asked incredously.

Zelda glanced at Darunia, a hungry look in her eyes, "You know, dodongo's have great-tasting blood. And since you're a king-"

"Zelda!" Link cried. "That's Darunia! A sage!"

Zelda sighed and started walking around Death Mountain Crater, occasionaly baring her fangs at passing keese. She stopped soon enough and started to watch Link talking to Darunia. Just as she was about to approach them, a hand clapped around her waist. Another went over her mouth, muffling her scream of terrified surprise.

"And so, Nabooru's talking with Ganondorf, but-hey where's Zelda?" Link was saying.

Darunia shrugged his massive dodongo shoulders. Link and Darunia looked around, but they found nothing, no trace of Zelda or the man who had captured her.

**In Ganon's Tower**

"W-Where am I?" Zelda muttered groggily.

"You? You're in my clutches mow. That idiot Link and his pathetic sages will never find you now. And even if they do, they'll never get past the new barrier I put up."

Zelda whipped around, locating the source of that sneering voice. Ganondorf stood, laughing like a maniac, before her. He raised his hand and, withing seconds, a barrier formed, trapping her. She poked at it experimentally. It didn't hurt her, just seemed to increase her hungriness.

"Like my barrier, Princess? The more time you spend within your little imprisonment, the more you'll transoform. Now sleep! Sleeping increses your vampire senses, Princess!"

Zelda dropped, unconsious, to the floor at his words. She tossed and turned, breathing heavily, reliving the second-worst moment of her life.

**Zelda's Dreams**

"Hey Link!" Ten-year-old Zelda cried, stepping onto the field.

"Hey Zel," Link smiled nervously at the sight of her highness.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, cocking her head to the side.

Link shook his head, glancing over at Malon. One of Zelda's best friends, Ruto, came flouncing over. With a glare at Link, she grabbed Zelda and walked off.

"What is it?" Zelda asked her.

"It's Link. Everyone's talking about him. They're saying he's having a pretend wedding," Ruto answered.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Zelda smiled, then looked questioning, "Why wasn't I informed about my own wedding?"

"Because it's not you," Ruto mumbled, "It's Malon."

"WHAT! Malon? The ranch girl?" Zelda screamed, "But he already pledged his devotion to me, he told me he loved me, he told me-"

She stopped shouting, looking stunned. Then she said quietly, "He played me for a fool."

Ruto nodded, looking grim. Zelda turned, with a swing of her long blonde hair, and stalked off to find Link.

"You idiot! What the heck do you think you're doing, walking away with some other girl! I don't know what you think you're doing, but I swear it, me and you are so over! If I ever see your ugly face again in my life, I'll have you killed before the King! Now get. Out. Of. My. SIGHT!" Zelda screamed, spitting at Link's shoes.

Zelda whirled around, tears splattering the ground below. Everyone stood, watching them like they were some type of soap opera or whatever.

As she walked, Zelda whispered something under her breath. "I loved you!"

**Zelda Awakens**

Zelda awoke to find Nabooru beside her, staring gloomily ahead.

"Nabooru? What are you doing here?" Zelda blurted out.

"He knew. When I went to see him he knew. I think...I think there's a spy in our ranks."

Zelda's heart dropped. A spy? But that would mean...

"Link!" Zelda cried, her hands trembling.

_**Chapterendchapterendchapterend**_

There you go, another fine chappy. Really, I should stop making promises I can't keep. I'll try to make the next chapters longer, okay. Okay, well, read, review, wait for next and in the mean time, read all the other stories I wrote...or the ones I'm doing right now. Bye now.


	5. The Gerudo's Plot

**Hidden Nightmares**

Disclaimer: Of course, I still don't own LoZ

**Teddy-the-Bear:** Of course they do, like you know at school and stuff!  
**Uber Spoonz:** Thank you! Hope the research goes well. 

_**Chapter Five: The Gerudo's Plot**_

"Hello? Who's there!" Link asked, alarmed. "Zelda? Is that you?"

He spun around, looking for the source of the noise he heard. Darunia continued to search for Zelda, but with no luck. Link shivered, then looked up. A flash of red caught his eye.

"Nabooru? Alyssa? G-Ganondorf?" Link whispered, staring at the spot he'd seen it.

A gerudo stepped out of the shadows, looking worried. She looked very poorly disguised, with her red hair out of a ponytail and wearing a yellow dress.

"Link? It's me Alyssa. Nabooru's been taken by Ganondorf into his castle. We think we have a spy in our hideout. We've been suspecting Mariyana for a long time and we think she's been in touch with Ganondorf. We think it has to do with the fact that Zelda disappeared. Would you like to see Mariyana?" She said with wide, fearful eyes.

Link gritted his teeth and nodded,_a spy, eh? I'll teach this Mariyana not to spy on others!_

Darunia made to follow, but Link pushed hm back, telling him to stay. Darunia shrugged and went back to eating some Goron rocks. Apparently Alyssa brought horses for them to ride when they got off Death Mountain. When Link asked how they would get down from Death Mountain Crater, Alyssa merely smiled.

"How do we get down from here?" Link wondered.

Alyssa giggled, and told Link to close his eyes. He obeyed, waiting to see whatever transportation Alyssa was about to show him. Instead he felt someone shove their hands into his back. He felt air whipping his hat off, blowing his hair around as he fell, down from the summit of Death Mountain. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. Beside him he heard the flapping of longish hair and a dress. Somebody must have pushed Alyssa off after they pushed him!

_I can't die,_ he thought frantically, _I just can't! Oh come one, I must have something to...the Longshot!_

Link took out his Longshot and aimed for Death Mountain, which was pretty hard considering his eyes were closed. Finally he felt his Hookshot latch onto something and he stopped falling. Looking down he saw Alyssa some feet above, still falling. He was pretty close to the bottom by now, so he merely jumped, using his Zora tunic as a parachute (he's wearing the Goron one right now).

"I'm alive!" He said shakily when his feet touched the ground, "Alive."

He looked down beside him, tears welling in his eyes. It was too late to save Alyssa, who was now laying, eaglespread, on the earth beside him. Her eyes were closed, and her hair fell in a heap around her.

_The least I can do is bury her,_ he thought sadly, _Oh, who am I kidding? I have to save Zelda before midnight tonight. I just hope the fair people of Kakikiro Village find her and give her a decent burying._

He spotted two black stallions grazing three feet away. Taking one, he set out for Gerudo Valley. He was going to kill Mariyana if it meant killing himself in the process.

"Link! Nice to see you again. How are things?" A gerudo asked him happily when he got there.

"I need to see Mariyana!" He said gruffly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Mariyana can't have visitors right now," the gerudo admitted.

"Tell me where she is or I'll skin you alive!" Link threatened, drawing the master sword.

The gerudo nodded, wide eyed. She took him to the room where he'd rescued the last carpenter. A gerudo with heavily lidded eyes sat, looking haughty.

"Kill me if you will, but Lord Ganondorf will rise again. He will reward those who are faithful. Those who defy him will be slaughtered," she spat.

Link glared at her, hating her with every fibre of his being. He clicked open the lock, allowing her to step into the room.

"Draw your dagger and fight me like a gerudo!" He sneered.

She laughed and drew out a curved dagger,pointing it at his heart, "When he rises, it will be I who lives on forever. You scum will be murdered before you can beg forgiveness.!"

Link lept at her, but she sidestepped, cutting open his back while he was left undefended. She feinted striking, then when he went to slash her, she plunged her dagger into his throat. He dropped to the ground, silent. One gerudo approached, holding a squealing red fairy in her hand. When she crouched down beside Link and opened the bottle. As Link felt his life returning, he also felt more powerful than ever before.

"You have just met your match, Mariyana!" Link challanged.

Then, without warning, we lunged for Mariyana, getting her right through the heart. She coughed once, twice, three times before falling onto the floor, her lifeless eyes staring blankly ahead. Many of the gerudos clapped, some even whistled. Until one of them stepped in front of Link, glowering.

"You killed her!" She snapped, "Killed her. She was our best fighter. Sure she was a spy, sure she helped capture Nabooru and Zelda, but-"

"How do you know Zelda's missing?" Link interupted quietly.

The girl flushed, her eyes wide, "I didn't, I don't, I-"

"Alyssa, what are you stammering about?" Another gerudo asked.

"Alyssa? Alyssa's dead. She fell off of Death Mountain Crater!" Link glared.

"No. She didn't. That was Alana, my twin," the girl in front of him sneered, "I convinced her to go up there and tell you to kill Mariyana. Then she was to push you off. Then jump off to make it look like someone else in case you survived. I was finishing you and my sister off at once. Pity you're still alive though."

"So, you're the spy. You, Alyssa, who helped us out of jail? You were a lie! You spied on Nabooru and helped catch Zelda! You! Mariyana was nothing but an innocent follower!" Link screamed.

"That's right," Alyssa laughed, "but you miss your itty bitty wittow pwincess, wight?"

Link, who was shaking all over, grabbed Alyssa by the throat and threw her at the wall. Before she hit it, though, she snapped and was instantly gone.

"I'm going to Ganon's Tower!" Link cried, "But I'll need the sages! I want all of you to send a messege to the sages. Tell them to come here."

In about ten minutes, Darunia, Ruto, and Impa had gathered around inside, looking confused. Link quickly told them about his plan and together, they dashed off to Ganon's Tower.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malon asked them suspicously once they got to Hyrule Field.

"We're going to Ganon's Tower, so if you don't get out of our way I'll be forced to kill you!" Link spat.

Malon glared at them with her unicorn eyes, but did not object. They continued on to the tower, Link walking very quickly.

_We'll find Princess Zelda, _he thought, _and we'll kill Ganondorf in the process._

_**Chapterendchapterendchapterend**_

Ok well, read, review, wait for the next chapter. Uhh, yeah, in case you couldn't guess, Mariyana's personality is based off Bellatrix Lestrange, from the Harry Potter series. I might base Alyssa off her too, depends. Bye now.


	6. More Disappearances

**Hidden Nightmares**

Disclaimer: Do not own LoZ! Never will-sigh-.

**Spoonz:** Yes well, evil has many faces.  
**DoggyDog13:** Wow...thank you  
**Pyrotechnic:** Thanks 

_**Chapter Six: More Disappearances**_

Link, Impa, Ruto, and Darunia stood on the edge of the cliff next to Ganon's Tower, the glow from the lava making their faces look orange.

"Well how are we going to cross?" Link asked after a while, "Without all the sages, we can't make another rainbow bridge."

"We know that! What we don't know is how to do that!" Ruto snapped.

They heard laughing all around themselves. Soon after it stopped, a sign materialized in front of them. It read: _"A bridge can only be made by cooking fish sticks"_

"See if you can figure that out!" The laughing voice exclaimed.

Everyone looked around themselves in bewilderment. Everyone except Ruto. She was peering into the lava, looking oddly fearful. Link looked from her to the lava and suddenly understood.

_He wants us to sacrifice Ruto,_ he thought fearfully, _he's trying to finish off the sages._

"Guys," she whispered, "I think I know what it means."

Everyone looked at Ruto in confusement. She took a deep breath and explained to everyone what she meant.

"No!" Darunia cried. "That can't be right! It's not!"

"Oh but it is!" The voice cackled.

"NO!" Impa said firmly. "We're not doing this. Ganondorf's just trying to get all the sages either gone or dead!"

"But we have to save Princess Zelda!" Ruto cried, "And Nabooru!"

And with that, she jumped. Time seemed to stand still as she fell, and there was a moment before she hit the lava. The moment just seemed to freeze.

"DUCK!" Link cried as the lava came exploded upwards when she hit it.

But instead of the lava frying the air where they were stand seconds ago, there was nothing. Link carefully opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

**Somewhere Unknown**

Navi the fairy buzzed around aimlessly. She looked thoroughly bored, zooming around her cage like that. She hadn't known what had happened. She was with Link and then...she wasn't.

"I hate this stupid cell!" She screamed to her self.

But it wasn't a cell. It was bottle with bars drawn on it. Still, it was small and scary. Close enough to a cell. Navi sighed. Air was getting pretty tight, and shge was afraid that she wouldn't last much longer. She'd probably be dead by the hour.

"Just a little sleep," she yawned, floating down to the bottom.

She didn't wake up.

**Gerudo Valley**

"Finally, the pathetic fairy's out of the way," Alyssa sneered.

The other gerudo's glanced at themselves nervously. Alyssa had come back and became leader of the gerudos. And she wasn't nice about it.

"Rosa! Get over here now!" She cackled.

Rosa looked around in fear. Alyssa had become known to torture those who defied her. So far three. Two of them never came back. The one who did was now Alyssa most faithful follower.

"B-but I-I-I didn't-I'm not," Rosa stammered.

"I said get over here!"

Rosa got up and followed Alyssa to the torture chamber. Alyssa shut and locked the door behind them. She tore Rosa's shirt off and tied her hands to a rope hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

"I'm only going to ask you this once! Where is Link?" Alyssa hissed.

"I-I don't know," Rosa lied.

Alyssa walked over to the wall and selected a whip, long and hard. Rosa shook in fear at the sight of it.

Alyssa smiled evilly and said, "See this whip? This is my best whip. You don't want me to hurt you with this do you?"

_Say no,_ her mind was screaming, _say no!_

But Rosa said nothing. She wasn't going to screw around here, especially if she was going to die.

"I'm not saying anything!"

Alyssa laughed, "So you're saying you want me to hit you with this."

Again Rosa remained silent. Alyssa asked her once again if she wanted to get hit with it, this time hitting her softly on the back.

"No! No dson't hit me with it!" She sobbed finally.

Alyssa cackled and whipped Rosa in the back, hard this time. Rosa broke down crying, saying she knew nothing about Link. Alyssa hit her even harder now.

"Tell me where Link is!" Alyssa said softly, gently hitting Rosa's back.

"I don't know, honest!" Rosa screamed.

_It hurts even when she hits me softly,_ Rosa thought, _but I can't betray Link and Zelda_

"Tell me right now, or no more gentle whips!"

Rosa shook her head no. Alyssa walked over to the Wall of Whips and selected a longer, broader one. She sent it, as hard as she could, into Rosa's back. Rosa was screaming, sobbing for her to stop, but everytime she made noise, she would get hit as hard as it went.

Rosa sat up in bed, looking around herself, before realising it was dream. A very realistic, painful dream(somehow), but a dream nonetheless.

"I'm going to tell her the truth." Rosa said to herself.

She walked downstairs and into Alyssa's room.

"Alyssa," she said, "I know where Link is."

_**Chapterendchapterendchapterend**_

I dunno, that last part was a bit...you know, gory-ish. So anyway's read, review, and I promise none of the upcoming chapters will be like that. I'll try to get the next chapter in by Christmas, so don't wait too long. Oh and Ganondorf is sooooo lame...fishsticks, pfffftt.


	7. The Challenge Rooms

**Hidden Nightmares**

Disclaimer: I still don't own LoZ.

**DoggyDog13:** Too late. Rosa sold them out because of a _dream!_ Can you believe it?

_**Chapter Seven: The Challenge Rooms**_

"No way!" Impa whispered with wide eyes.

Link could hardly believe it himself. In front of him was a bridge made completely from lava. It had hardened into bright red stone. Upon touching it, Link found out that it had cooled down completely.

"Is it safe?" Darunia asked nervously.

Impa picked up a stick and threw it at the bridge. It lay still for a moment, then fizzled and exploded. Darunia shrieked, Impa stared ahead calmly, and Link frowned.

"How was it that I could touch it without burning my finger?" Link questioned.

Darunia shrugged and Impa remained staring. After hearing a russle behind them, Link spun around, Master Sword in hand. Alyssa stood there, sneering.

"Well well well. Look who I happened to find," she cackled.

"Who told you? Who told you where we were!" Link whispered threateningly.

Alyssa stared ahead innocently, saying nobody told her anything. She took a step forwards. Instantly she was thrown backwards. She looked around wildly, but found nobody. She got up again and was pitched into the lava. She stopped falling a second before she was fried. That was when Link noticed Impa, crackly black magic forming around her hands.

"Well, Alyssa. Looks like you're under our feet now," Link sneered, "Any last words?"

Alyssa stared at them, on solid ground once again, "How dare you use black magic on me! How dare you! And before you kill me, just know that Zelda will perish, along with you and all the pathetic sages!"

As she fell into the lava, Link felt sick. He saw something on her face. A birthmark underneath her left eye. Something that Alyssa never had before.

_Oh no!_ Link thought angrily, _she tricked us into killing another innocent again! She's sick, just sick_.

Without realising what he was doing, he ran across the deathly bridge and into Ganon's Castle. And screamed when he got inside. The central tower was surrounder once again by a barrier, but a different one this time. It had ice crystals surrounding it, rising up to the top. Along the outside were the usual five doors, but without the medallions on top.

"Link! Link where are you!" He heard Impa call.

He didn't answer. He just stood there, transixed. Impa and Darunia came running in beside him. He heard them gasp as they saw the mass of ice in front of them.

"Look," Darunia pointed, "There's a door with ice crystal's above it. Perhaps we have to go in there."

Impa and Link shrugged and went through the door. Link felt himself falling. Falling through what felt like an ice berg. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Finally, after what felt like hours, he fell into an icy lake, gasping as the icy water rolled over him. A second later, he was on hard, dry ground.

"Impa? Darunia? Anyone?" He called out.

He looked around. Above him was all ice blue, like a very light sky. Looking closely, he saw a thick layer of water hanging the sky. He was in Kokiri Forest, but something was wrong. The land was covered in snow and freezing winds. It never snowed in Kokiri Forest. It also appeared to be deserted.

"Hello? HELLO!" Link cried, "Answer me! _HELLO!_"

And then he heard it. A very faint hello. And it was coming from the Deku Tree. He ran towards it. It looked like a giant ice berg, with all that snow.

"Hello? Who's there?" He called quietly.

A girl walked out of the Deku Tree's open mouth. She lookek oddly angelic, framed in the icy doorway of the Deku Tree. She was definetely not Kokiri, that was for sure.

_Probably Hylian,_ he thought, _yep, definetely Hylian_.

She wore a frosty blue tunic over black jeans. Her tunic was decorated with a swirly off-white design along the top and bottom. A pure white snake was in the middle. It's head was pointed upwards, towards her face. It curved into a loop and it's tail was downwards. Her straight, medium-coloured brown hair was cut to below her shoulders, but above her elbows.

"I'm Violet, Princess of Nyrule," she informed him, "And you are?"

"Link. And, umm, where the heck am I? And why are you here?" He asked.

"You're in the ice challenge room. I was captured by a man named Stanondorf and locked in Stanon's Tower. I found a room that led me here and I've been stuck here for about three hours." She replied calmly.

_Ok, this is too weird,_ Link thought, _first Nyrule and now Stanondorf. I wouldn't be surprised if her heroes name is Bink or something_.

As she spoke, Link noticed something on her hand. It was three circles that together formed a triangle. One of hers glowed golden.

"What's that on your hand?" Link asked.

"It's the Force of the Circle, or the Tricircle. I've got the power of courage inside me." She answered.

Link practically fainted. After he got over the shock, he asked her how to get out.

She smiled at him, "If I knew, do you think I would still be here?"

**Impa**

Impa fell on the ground after experiencing the same cold that Link had felt while falling. Looking around, she noticed she was in Kakikiro Village. It was snowing like mad and definetely deserted. The beautiful little village seemed hollow and empty.

"Link? Darunia? Anyone?" She called, panic spilling out of her voice.

She walked into her home and sat down on the bed, which had frozen into a a solid mass of ice. Shivering, she glanced at her many bookshelves, trying to figure out what to do. But of all the magical books she had, none mentioned things like this.

**Darunia**

Darunia gasped in surprise as he fell through the icy feeling and into Goron City. It was completely frozen. The top of Death Mountain was spewing ice, as thought it had frozen in the middle of an eruption.

"Impa? Link? Anyone?" He called out, worried.

No answer. He tried again, louder this time. Still no reply. He shivered, looking around the frozen wasteland. The only thing not frozen was the Goron's Ruby, glowing in the middle of the huge stone slab thingy. Darunia looked at it and sighed, wondering how to get out of the frozen rock pile.

**_Chapterendchapterendchapterend_**

Well, there you go. Another chapter finished. Uhh ya, in reviews, please don't ask me things like "Who's Violet?" "Why is she Hylian if she's from Nyrule" "Ewww, you're sooo unoriginal with Nyrule and Stanondorf". You'll find out everything in later chapters, and Violet 's land is _supposed_ to mirror Hyrule.**** Sooooo, ya, thank you for reading and reviewing, so on son on, wait for next, around Christmas Eve, and bye.


	8. Figure It Out

**Hidden Nightmares**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LoZ. I do own Violet, Nyrule, Stanondorf and anything else related to her.

**DoggyDog13**: Thanks, wow, you rule.

_**Chapter Eight: Figure It Out**_

"Wait, so you're from Nyrule, captured by Stanondorf and have the Tricircle of courage in you, right?" Link tried to get his facts straight.

"Pretty much," Violet smiled.

Link shivered, thinking hard. He took a step towards the Deku Tree, as if it might help him someway. And in a way, it did. Because there, sctrathed out on the mouth was a single word.

**Impa**

Impa picked up one of the many ice-magic books she had found and through it at the wall. It bounced off and landed on the carpet with a thud.

_All of these stupid books,_ Impa screamed in her head, _and not one of them says anything about getting rid of ice._

She walked over to the book on the floor and stooped to pick it up. As she did, she noticed there was only one word written on the page. One, single word.

**Darunia**

Darunia walked carefully over to the Goron's Ruby. He noticed there was a word on the slab, right underneath the gem.

"Fire," he whsipered.

On impulse, Darunia grabbed the stone out of the slab and ran up to the very top of Death Mountain. He peered inside the hole, avoiding the pieces of ice spewing out of it. Then, his hand trembling, he dropped the ruby right into the centre of it.

_I'm sorry Din! Please forgive me,_ he thought frantically.

He noticed something odd around the ruby. It was melting all of the ice. And, sure enough, lava poured down over the top, harmlessly rolling over him. In minutes, the whole volcano was back to normal.

**Impa**

_Fire,_ she thought, _fire_.

She smirked. Fire spells were oh-so-easy. Crackly magic formed again around her hands and a ring of fire surrounded them. It went out of the roof and covered the whole town. Impa cheered when she looked out side and saw her village back to normal, roosters crowing and people walking aimlessely.

**Link**

"Oh no!" Link cried, "Violet, come here. I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work."

"A risky idea is better than no idea at all," she smiled.

"I mean, all the snow will melt, but you might...die in the process!"

Violet was quiet for a moment, then she said, "It doesn't matter. The important thing is to get to your Princess."

"But _you're_ a princess! I'm nothing. You're life is more important than mine!"

"You're not nothing. You're a hero. You're my hero."

She hugged him tightly and looked into his eyes. Link knew what she was trying to say to him. _Go ahead and do what you have to. I'll be fine!_

"Goodbye then Violet, princess of Nyrule, carrier of the tricircle of courage. You really are the most courageous person I've ever met."

And with that, he grabbed Violet tightly and threw the red Din's Fire crystal upon the ground. Red fire passed over him harmlessely, but he didn't dare open his eyes to see if Violet was alive. As the fire melted, he was transported back out into Ganon's Tower, and the ice barrier melted away, leaving them free to go into Ganon's Tower.

**Impa P.O.V.**

A flash of white light caught my attention. Probably just Link. As the light started to fade, I noticed something out of place. A girl with medium-brown hair that was pretty long-ish, stopping right above her elbows. And she was hugging Link. A red-hot dagger pierced my insides and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"He's Zelda's man," I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Being Zelda's nanny, I have to care for her. But her boyfriend/hero is alone for one second and he finds another girl to love. Zelda's going to hate him.

**End P.O.V.**

"You're alive!" Link cried joyously.

"Who's that?" Princess Violet gestured towards Impa, who had a look of murder in her eyes.

"Oh no! Impa! Zelda!" Link cried.

After some very harsh words, they all walked into the open doorway, Impa shooting murderous looks at Violet every now and then. After ten minutes of going up a very circular staircase(looks like Ganonorf's redecorated Ganon's Tower a bit), they came to a circular room. A pink beam of light rose around the middle of it. Inside Nabooru was pacing while Zelda was sleeping.

"Oh no, Zelda!" Link screamed running to the pink barrier.

He was thrown back when he got to it, though. Zelda continued sleeping like nothing was wrong. Looking up at the sky, Link noticed something out of place. A black crystal, shining greatly.

"Violet! Up there!" He pointed. "Violet? Omigosh, where's Violet!"

Everyone looked around and indeed she wasn't there. Cackling filled the small, circular room and they all screamed.

"I've took your little lovebird and your princess! Guess it's a good thing I'm a friend of Stan." Ganondorf sneered, nowhere to be seen.

"Who is this Stan you speak of?" Impa cried.

Quickly Link filled her in about Stanandorf and Nyrule. She didn't say anything, just remained calm.

"VIOLET! _VIOLET!_" Link screamed, trembling, "Zelda! Violet! ZELDA!"

Zelda stirred ever-so-slightly.

**Zelda's Dreams**

Giggling. Then laughing. Soon both Zelda and Link were screaming in laughter.

"Shhhhhhh, we'll wake Daphnes Nohansson if we're not quiet!" Zelda hissed through giggles.

Daphnes Nohansson was what Zelda called her father after the incident with her mother.

"Too late," Link whispered.

Zelda spun around. Behind her was her father, in all his angry glory.

"WHAT IN DIN'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING! I SWEAR, IF IT'S WHAT I THINK IT IS, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE-"

"Daphnes Nohansson! Of course we're not doing what you think. We're not nasty!"

"HOW DARE YOU BACK-SASS ME YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT! YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, THERFOR YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS FATHER! AND NO MORE SEEING THIS NON-ROYALTY _SCUM_!"

"Ok,_ father_," she spat.

That was the final straw. He grabbed Link by the collar and threw him(literally) out of Zelda's room, slamming the door after.

"Daphnes Nohansson!" Zelda sobbed, "I didn't kill mother. I don't know why you're treating me like this, but you don't have any right to throw Link out of the castle!"

"I have every right to throw anyone out of the castle. Which reminds me, _GET OUT!_" He screeched.

Zelda looked at him and fled, grabbing a quill, paper, and her light arrows. She ran out on to Hyrule Field, then stopped.

_Where will I go? Where cam I go? Maybe Nabooru..._

Nabooru had been her best friend(other than Link) for ages. Surely she could help her. So Zelda got out a piece of paper, her quill, and wrote a letter.

_Hi Nabooru,_

_I'm on my slow way to Gerudo Valley, and I'm hoping to see you. I was with Link today. All day actually. We were out fishing in Lake Hylia and a monster fish pulled me down under. We were laughing about it when we got home and Daphnes Nohansson saw us. He thought we were doing...other things. So he threw Link out and totally had a fit. In the end, he kicked me out too! But there's more. Apparently all of Link's forest friends are mad at me, saying I get him in trouble with the king and I hog him. Can you believe it. Anyways, see you soon._

_With love,  
Zelda_

Zelda rolled up the note and bottled it. She walked over to Hyrule River and tossed it in. The river would then carry it out to Lake Hylia, where the scientist would find it and deposit into the river far below Gerudo Valley. The carpenters would find it and get it, then deliver it to Nabooru. At the speed Zelda would be traveling, the note would surely get to Nabooru before Zel did.

_Oh how I wish I had a horse. Malon's so touchy about her animals. Besides, I haven't had lessons._

Even so, Zelda promised herself she'd see Malon in the morning. After she got some sleep. She yawned widely the sat down where she was, underneath the big hill.

**End Dreams**

"ZELDA!"

Zelda yawned and woke up, her eyes blurred. She blinked a couple of times and glanced around. Beside her was a strange woman, dressed all in purple with long red hair in a pony tail. Standing a in a circular room were three people. A blonde boy with a red tunic, a strange stone-like creature, and a steely woman with iron gray hair. They felt strangely familiar to her.

_Odd, I don't even know these people._

She blinked again and suddenly she recongnised them.

"Link!" She cried.

Link ran into her arms. Nabooru looked around, puzzled.

"Oh Zelda! You were staring at us like strangers a second ago!" Link cried.

"Was I?" She asked, "I don't remember it. Actually I don't even know how I got here. The last thing I remember is Ganandorf telling me to sleep. And now I'm standing here with you guys."

The others looked uneasy. Impa started to open her mouth, but Nabooru cut her off.

"Where is everybody?"

"Saria tried to kill us, so we sort of had to finish her off. Ruto sacrificed herself to save you guys," Darunia answered.

"Ah but she sacrificed her self for nothing. It's too late to save Zelda, she'll be a real vampiress in one hour, and I've got one more trick up my sleeve," Ganandorf cackled, still out of sight.

But someone was there. She had a black witches hat pulled low over her brown hair. A swirling black dress went down to her feet and a sinister smile lit her beautiful face. It was Violet.

**_Chapterendchapterendchapterend_**

Hey hey hey, whassup yo! Oh gosh, that was lame. Oh well. Sorry for the long wait. My aunt and uncle came over and stayed in the computer room. They left last weekend though, so I've been working on this all week. Oh and btw, Link dispersed of the barrier while Zelda was sleeping. He did it with a light arrow, but whatever, I was gonna tell you next chapter. **RxR please**. Oh and I may do a sequal when I am done. Let me know if you think I should. Already have a vague idea of what it's about. Won't tell you unless you** review.**


End file.
